rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Moves
' Killer Moves' are a wrestlers powerful attack. It can be either a submission hold, a throw, or a barrage of attacks that do a lot of damage. Killer Moves can only be used when the wrestler has built up atleast 1 bar of energy. Upon which, a Killer Move can be executed at any moment during the match. List of Killer Moves Reiko Hinomoto - ''Sunrise Suplex'' A power throw that utilizes Reiko's strength as a wrestler. Reiko grabs, steps underneath and twists her opponent's left arm. She steps behind her opponent and hooked the left arm across their back. Reiko then turns her opponent around, whilst locking their right arm with her other hand. Then she arches her back and hoists her opponent over her body, causing them to turn 180° in midair and landing on the back of their neck. Reiko pins her opponent upon impact. Rowdy Reiko - ''Sunset Driver'' A power throw that utilizes Rowdy Reiko's strength as a wrestler. Rowdy first kicks her opponent in the stomach to force them to bend over. With their head in between her thighs, she grabs her opponent's right arm across their back with her right hand, and her opponent's left arm across their front with her left hand. Rowdy then lifts her opponent up and extends her arms out wide, causing them to turn 180° in midair and landing on their back. Rowdy pins her opponent upon impact. Noble Rose - ' '''Evil Rose -' '''Dixie Clemets - ''Psycho Driver'' A power throw that utilizes Dixie's strength. Dixie lifts up her opponent in an an Argentine backbreaker rack position. As she throws her opponent off of her shoulders, Dixe falls into a seated position, driving her opponent's head to the mat. Dixie pins her opponent upon impact. Sgt. Clemets - ''Clemets Buster'' A power throw that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's strength. Sgt. Clemets starts off with her opponent in a front facelock. Next, she drapes her opponent's near arm over her shoulder. Sgt. Clemets hooks her opponent's right leg and lifts her on her shoulders. She then runs forward, jumps and transitions into a seated position, driving her opponent back-first into the mat. Sgt. Clemets covers them for the pin. Aisha - ' '''Sista A - ' '''Makoto Aihara - ''Galaxy Tornado Makoto'' A throw that utilizes Makoto's skills in Judo. Makoto first has her left arm around her opponent's shoulder and her right arm underneath their left armpit. As she pivots, Makoto slides the other leg between her opponent's legs and raises it up as she lean forward, pulling her opponent onto her upper thigh. Next, Makoto bounces the opponent up and falls forward, slamming her opponent on their back. Black Belt Demon - ''Two Arm Shoulder Throw'' A throw that utilizes the Black Belt Demon's skills in Judo. She first grabs her opponent's wrist with both arms and turns around so she's back-to-back with her opponent. The Black Belt Demon then bends forward to throw her opponent over her body, causing them to land on their head. 'Aigle - ' 'Great Kahn - ' 'Candy Cane - ' 'Becky - ' 'Miss Spencer - ' 'Benikage - ' 'Yasha -' 'Anesthesia -' 'Dr. Cutter - ' 'Lady X Substance -' 'Lady X Subsistence -' 'Non-Non -' 'Sebastian -'